


Voltron It AU (OneShot)

by PickleSlime



Category: IT (2017), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternative Universe - IT au, Langst, Spooks - Freeform, Torture, there are probs so many errors n shit, yo this is probably shit cause I literally shit this out in 2 days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickleSlime/pseuds/PickleSlime
Summary: Voltron It AU, it's kind of in the title.But my story is shitter then the actual film.(Don't yell at me, I love the new film but it's not a good horror film.)((Yo also, I've never read the books or anything and this is literally following the It (2017) story so lightly, so don't expect a lot.It's legit the first house scene where the kids all see Pennywise for the first time.)





	Voltron It AU (OneShot)

**Author's Note:**

> So, instead of working on my other Voltron fic, I went and watched It and then decided to shit out a Voltron It AU instead of you know, actually working on my ongoing story or actually doing something productive in my life. 
> 
> There is no proofreading, so expect all of the errors and honestly? Get ready for so many comma's and my failures at trying to write Pennywise's charcater as creepy and interesting.
> 
> This is pretty much just me torturing my Fave boy Lance (Gotta love that langst) and then throwing in a bit of Keith angst at the end too.

Lance starred down at the poster he'd just plucked from the tangled tree's branches growing from the floor in what he assumed was the living room.  
He can still hear Shiro and Keith shuffling around the house, talking in hushed voices, he knows if he looked up and out the window he'd see the others huddled outside, waiting for them to come back out. 

But he can't focus on any of his friends, Because that's theres his face smiling back up at him, in the shirt and jackets he's wearing today... Dated with today's date and the word Missing, spelled out in big bold font.  
Beneath that, where a parent or friends description of him should be is instead a list.  
'Never found.'  
'Never cared for'  
'Never looked for'  
'Forgotten.'  
'Replaced'  
'Floating'  
'Never mourned'  
'We all float Lance.'  
'Float with us Lance.'  
'Float'  
'Float'

His hands shake, his pulse quickens and his eyes widen but he doesn't drop the poster and instead grips it harder, the sound of the crinkling paper is thunderous in his ears.  
He doesn't even register his suddenly laboured and panicked breathing and the concerned calls of his name from his friends.  
But none of that matters because... 

Because It knew. 

But how could it have know?  
He'd lied to his friends when they'd asked him what he was most afraid of, because that's what he did.  
He was scared of clowns yes, but... But it wasn't his biggest fear.  
So, it hasn't been spying on them at the time then. But then... How?  
How could it have known that Lance 'Loudmouth' McClain was scared of this... 

Scared of being forgotten. 

"W-why? Why is my face on this? What the fuck?!" He hisses out, but it comes out strained and high pitched.  
He keeps rambling on and on, working himself up into a hysteria, crumpling  the poster more in his hands as he keeps his eyes locked on it, everything's starting to get blurry and he realises it's because he's tearing up.  
He doesn't hear anyone approach so he jumps away with a sob before he wrenches his eyes away from his own smiling face up into the concerned creases of Shiro's face. 

"Lance, snap out of it, none of this is real. IT's just messing with us, that poster isn't real, you're here, with us." Shiro says, voice thick with an emotion he can't place. 

"N-its n-not real...not real." He repeats back, he's still shaking but the warmth of Shiro's hand on his shoulder and the weight of Keith's eyes on him ground him enough to finally crumple the paper into a ball before lobbing it as far as he can with an angry growl that probably sounds more terrified then anything else. 

He hopes that neither of the other two had seen it, mainly what was written on it... He wonders briefly what they would think, how they would pity him if they knew too. But pushes those thoughts out of his head.  
They don't know and will never know. 

He swallows the lump in his throat and ignores the unease (correction; terror) nestling in his stomach.  
"Let's...lets just get this over with." He mutters, shouldering his way past his concerned friends and taking the stairs two at a time.  
He doesn't want to do this, let alone lead everyone to their deaths but he doesn't need their concern burning into him while he just stands around, too scared to get this over with. 

 

"...you good?" Keith asks tentatively, softly from his side once they're all stood on top the 1st floor landing.  
The house creaks and groans around them, making him more tense.  
Every flicker of light appears to be IT and every slight noise is his terrifying cackling laugh. 

Another thing he'd lied about to them he realizes as dread fills his stomach at a practically loud noise. Shiro is already moving towards the sound and he and Keith reluctantly follow.  
They all know Pidge and Shiro are the most invested in taking IT down, revenge for Matt and the countless over kids that have vanished and been...been forgotten by the town.  
He shivers and shoots a glance over his shoulder. 

Nothing there.  
Good. 

He'd heard the laughter long before their little 'Loser's' club got more members, long before the summer started in fact, The voice he'd written off and ignored as his own, his insecurities developing into more then just thoughts that filled his head and that had upgraded into following him throughout everyday.  
The nightmares had left him jittery but he'd never mentioned them... Just because he hadn't seen this supposed clown demon...monster... Whatever like everyone else didn't mean he hadn't experienced its mind games. 

"I'm just dandy buddy." He drawls, finally answering Keith's question and he winces at the blatant lie.  
The way Keith's eyes linger on him make his skin burn and he hurries himself along to avoid them, until he's trailing a little closer behind Shiro.

They both jolt to a stop as a soft whine comes from the room directly in front of them and then a small hand slam's down against he rotting wood, making him jump and stagger a step backwards, a girl drags herself across the floor a little, sobbing and whimpering as she goes.  
She turns her head to them, eyes wide in terror at something behind them.  
Lance doesn't dare turn around in fear of what might be behind them and watches in growing distress as she mouths 'help me' at them before something yanks her out of view. 

Shiro startles into action and Lance rushes to follow him, but is pushed by some unseen force into a different doorway, the door swinging open by some other unseen force.  
He cries out and he see's Keith's shocked and terrified face just before the door slams shut, the sound of a lock locking echoing in his ears. 

Separating him from them.  
Leaving him alone.  
Alone in It's creepy fucking crack house den. 

He stares at the door in shock for a moment before scrambling to his feet and rushing to the door.  
He grabs at the handle and twists, pulling and pushing but the door won't budge, seemingly stuck in place.  
He screams and pounds on the door, shouting for Keith and Shiro. Begging them to open the door, not to leave him alone.  
He even ram's his shoulder against the wood but it feels like steel against his shoulder, not rotting wood. 

"T-this isn't funny guys! Open the fucking door!" He shouts, fear burning in his lungs and making it hard to breath, he keeps hammering on the door but freezes at the sound of delighted childish giggling behind him. 

He stands stock still, not daring to turn around. He can hear the sound of wood straining, the giggling and creaks slowly getting closer and closer to him. When the creaking stops and the giggling sounds far too close for comfort, terror uncurls in his gut and he feels like throwing up.  
He knows what's standing right behind him. 

Slowly, despite everything in him screaming for him not to be an idiot and turn around, he turns, slowly pressing himself up against the nearest wall. 

A sob wrenches itself from his throat at the room around him and the monster standing in front of him.  
The walls are littered with poster's similar to the ones he'd found downstairs, but he can see some of the pictures are different. One looks like the clothes he'd been planning on wearing tomorrow. 

(Not that he could see himself surviving till tomorrow now, but the pink and white shirt sleeved button down would have looked bomb with an undershirt and his skinny jeans.)

Not only are their hundreds of missing posters of him pinned to every wall but he swears he can see some of the images leer and laugh at him, though he can't hear the actual laughing, which he supposed is a slight blessing at the moment.  
But that's not it, words that he's come to fear and hate; loser', 'nuisance', 'seventh wheel', 'replaceable' and a number of others are written in red (what he hopes, prays is) paint, the liquid slowly dropping down the walls, down the posters and bathing some of his faces in red. 

But worst of all, is the clown standing in front of him.  
He's slouched and hunched forwards on himself, but starring at him with that creepy smile and a single, shiny and red ballon in its hand. 

"Hello Lancey." It says and he jolts when the things takes a step forward, it's bells jingling slightly witht the step.  
(He doesn't understand how he hadn't heard the sound of bells before but had heard the creaking wood and decides he'll worry about that another time, if he even survives today.) 

"Aren't you excited? We're gonna have lots of fun!" It says, voice far too chipper and giggly for a creature set on killing him. 

"G-guys!" He calls, voice cracking with his fear.  
He can hear it now, the laughter from the posters starting off as whispers before gaining in volume and becoming almost deafening. They begin chanting, reciting his insecurities to him like a mantra and he feels tears bubble at the corners of his eyes.  
It takes another step forward, it's bells drowned out by the posters laughter and chants now. 

God! He just wants it to stop, why wouldn't it just stop?!  
He sinks to the floor, hands gripping at his ears, nails digging into the tender flesh there painfully, but the noise doesn't even muffle. 

"Please no, make it stop." He sobs, bringing his knees up to his chest.  
It's crouched in front of him, barely an inch between them.  
It's still smiling face leers down at him as he tries to curl more into himself, and he watches with widening eyes as its teeth seemingly sharpen and multiple into hundreds, if not thousands of razor sharp needles. It shakes, looking almost like it's having a seizure (and Lance prays to every god he knows of and Even the ones he doesn't, that this thing really is having a seizure.)  
It's eyes rattle around inside of its eyeballs like a cue ball bouncing off of a pool tables sides before they snap, locking onto him.  
It's shaking stopping abruptly, the chanting abruptly stops along with it and Lance is left with the knowledge that the silence is so, so much worse.

The smile drops from its face, suddenly starring at him with complete seriousness that has his heart stuttering painfully in his chest.  
He watches in horror and mild fascination as It's jaw widens, and then widens more and more until he's starting into the gaping maw of a monster. 

A scream tears itself from his throat at the sight. 

The sound of snapping bones sends a chill running down his spine, his scream dying out and he sobs, pressing himself harder against the wall but he can't look away from the horrific sight in front of him.  
Because, this has to be it for him, this thing is going to eat him. 

He's going to be the first of his friends to die.

And then, It's jaw snaps back into face and he looks almost humanoid again.  
That creepy grin crawling back into his face. 

"Lance, Lancey-Lance!" It giggles, sing song like and he trembles when it reaches a hand out and pets his head.  
His gut churns as impossibly sharp claws scrap his scalp but he's frozen in place, starring, wide eyed up into the monsters eyes. 

"Silly, silly Loudmouth Lance! The game hasn't started yet! Stupid Lance, the fun's only just begun!" It giggles again, rubbing its hand through his hair, ruffling his short strands and scratching his scalp again and again so that he can feel the familiar sting of blood oozing from his scalp. He sobs again, tears freely rolling down his cheeks. 

"W-why, why are you- you doing this? Why us?" He asks when It rises from its crouched position and skips away a few paces, he doesn't dare move in fear of attracting It again but the distance between him and the monster gives him some (false) confidence.  
It turns to him, body practically snapping around to face him again, like one of those weirdly jointed dolls his grandma owned. He flinches at the huge grins and lines of drool dropping from the creatures mouth. 

Where on earth are his friends? They've got to be trying to get to him, they wouldn't just abandon him here with this monster...right?  
No, of course they wouldn't. 

"Because Pennywise loves the taste of your fear! It tastes so, so, so, so good!" It exclaims, throwing its arms wide and stomping its foot, as if to prove a point another blob of drool drops to the floor and it locks it's lips, starting right into his eyes. 

Lance stomach drops at the sound the floor boards make beneath them and tenses at the splintering sound from beneath him.  
God, people don't let the floor collapse! 

He opens his mouth to say something else, possibly stall until help arrives but when It's head snaps to the right and a terrible, feral sounding growl reverberates around the room his mouth clicks shut. 

He really isn't living up to his 'loudmouth' status.  
Maybe his self preservation skills are finally kicking in when he's facing a terrifying supernatural creature... If only that happened when he was facing Lotor's gang of bullies. 

"Pennywise has to look after some of his other guests, but don't worry Lancey-Lance, Pennywise will be back so soon and we'll play some more! But I'll leave you with some entertainment!" It sing songs and then It vanishes with a final jingle of bells.  
Almost instantly the chanting starts up again, but this time seemingly louder. 

"No, please not again." He cries out into the empty room, he lowers his arms to wrap them around his knees and curls into himself, burying his head in his knees as he waits for his friends to rescue him or Pennywise to return. 

He really hoped it wasn't the latter.

\---

"Lance! Lance!" Keith screams, fists pounding on the door that Lance had just disappeared behind, having seemingly been flung into the room by some unseen force. 

He can't get the terror stricken face of his friend out of his head.  
He s going to murder that fucking clown for ever even putting that expression on Lance's face.  
It didn't belong there. 

"Keith!" 

Shiro's voice forces his head to snap to him just as the door to the room snaps shut as well. 

"Shiro!" He yells, running towards that door and slamming his fists on the wood. He can hear muffled shouts from the other end and pounds harder, grabbing at the doorknob but leaping back when it burns  his fingers, burning through the leather gloves and seers his palms. 

"Shit, Shiro! I can't open the fucking door!He yells, hoping that his friend can hear him. 

"Hold on! I'm going to get help for you and Lance, he-" He's cut off by a terrified scream piercing through the door that Lance had vanished behind of.  
He and his heart freeze for a moment, before he rushed to the door and screams for his friend, ramming his shoulder into the wood. 

"Lance! H-hold on buddy, I'm going to get help!" He screams, hoping that by the time he's gotten help it won't be too late; for either of them.  
He darts towards the stairs and pray only leaps off of them. 

"Guys!" He yells as he nears the front door, all of their heads snap towards him and their faces pale. 

"You've got to help, Lance and Shiro they're-" he doesn't et to finish that sent and either as he front door is slammed shut and a frowning clown stare's at him from where the door had previously been.  
He skids to a halt and with shaking, fumbling hands grabs for his knife. 

He brandished it at the monster, heart quickening as it steps forwards.  
It's body barely seem to move, legs hardly bending and arms dead still and dead straight as it leans in towards him and yet the distance between them has been halved. 

Fear clogs his throat but he forces himself to be brave, he needs to be.  
As long as It's here with him it can't be doing anything to Shiro or Lance.  
Their safe as long as he keeps it distracted, nothing's going to happen to them as long as he's here. 

"Do you really believe that Mullet?" Lance's voice sounds from his right and his eyes race to it. Locking onto the fma Isle lanky form of his loud-mouthed best friend.  
The clown is instantly forgotten as he takes in the sickening sight before him. 

Lance stands in the archway of the living room, arms by his side, smiling at him with a too wide smile. (One that he's used to seeing when Lance is covering up something. One that he's been using almost the entire year, since Matt when missing.)  
His eyes widen at the blood bubbling and oozing from his neck, the caramel skin slit to reveal bone.  
Blood runs down from his eyes, almost like tears and it all stains his white baseball tee a deep red.  
(He's never hated his favourite  colour more then right at that moment.) 

Blood drips from his finger tips, the nails obviously chipped and splintered. As if he'd been struggling, clawing at floorboards.  
Bile rises in his throat at the very sight of him. 

"L-lance?" He asks, voice sounding weak and shaky and so unlike his voice.  
Lance laughs but the sound turns into a choked off sound, his throat bubbling and pouring more blood.  
The smile drops from his face and he stares blankly at him. 

"You promised you'd protect me." He states and Keith's chests constricts painfully. 

"I-" he manages to choke out. 

"You promised, you said you'd never leave me behind... Did I mean nothing to you? To anyone?" Lance asks, sounding so broken as he stares down at the bloody floorboards, his bottom lip wobbling as it does when he's trying not to cry. His heart constricts painfully in his chest. 

"No! I-I'd never leave you Lance! I lo-" he cuts himself off before he can reveal more then he wants to, more then is necessary. 

"Really?" Lance asks, sounding interested. He steps forward, until he stands a step away from him, the too wide smile returns to his face. 

"Then you'll come with me? You'll float too?" He asks and Keith's stomach fills with dread.  
He wrenches himself away from Lance and aims the knife at him.  
Hurt flashes across his friends face, and it's so familiar to the boy he knows that he's tempted to lower the knife again. 

"Fuck you clown, Lance would never ask anyone to die with him. He's too selfless like that." He hisses and lunges forward, plunging the knife into his fake friends abdomen. 

For a moment, nothing happens and the fear that he's just stabbed his best friend fills him but then Lance's form starts to shake and shift. Growing and contorting in ways that his friend, limber as he could be, could never achieve.  
He gapes as the clown seems to shed Lance's body and face like a lizard sheds its skin.  
It towers over him, staring at him with eyes ablaze with what can only be described as pure unadulterated anger. 

"Stupid, stupid boy." It hisses and grips at his shoulders before sending him flying backwards. His back slams and smashes into the wall and he lets out a pained cry and he collapses to the floor.  
He groans and writhes on the floor, the sound of jingling bell's alerting him to the clowns approaching. 

He cranes his neck to stare as the monster approaches him with great lumbering steps, seeming to shake the very foundations of the building.  
The dark look the creature wears sends a shiver up his spine and he can understand Lance's fear of clowns now.  
He's sure he'll never be able to look at a clown the same after all of this. 

It cackles, throwing its head back as it comes to a stop in front of him. He scrambles back until his back hits the wall. 

"You really think Pennywise will let any of you escape?!" It hisses, approaching him again. 

"Pennywise is going to gorge himself on you and your little friends, all that lovely fear will be worth the wait!" It growls, leaning forward and yanking him back on to his feet but it doesn't stop there, It lifts him until his feet dangle in the air.  
He gasps as he struggles to fill his lungs with oxygen. He kicks out, clawing at the monsters arm but the sensation of his fingers scraping It's skin sends revolted shivers running down his spine. 

"I-I'm not afraid of y-you!" He gasps out, landing a solid kick to the creatures stomach but It barely flinches, seemingly unaffected by the blow.  
Hell, a knife had barely done any damage what was a kick going to do?

It brings him close, so close that he an smell it's rancid breath; like sewer water and raw meat. He gags and statins in Its hold, despite his lack of oxygen. 

"You might not be, but you're friends will be." It promises, smiling widely at him. 

"How will little Keithy manage without his friends? Will you crumble slowly or quickly?" It squeals, like a little kid who's just gotten a pony for Christmas before the smile drops into something darker and more sinister. 

"I can't wait to find out." 

Keith gasps in, desperate for any air and tries to fight off the approaching darkness when a screech, almost a war cry but more of a fearful screech yanks him from the edge of unconsciousness.  
It drops him and it takes him a moment or suck in enough air to realize that someone had struck It with what looks like a metal pole. 

That that someone is Lance and from the corner of his eye he can see Shiro bounding down the stairs and then the front door is thrown open and the rest of their hang pours into the room, their eyes wide as they take in the clown; who's bleeding from his side and has a pole sinking into the back of his oversized skull. 

Lance is shaking even as he yanks the pole back and swings it at It's head yet again. Keith's eyes widen at the blood running down his head and the blood on his hands, but his nails looks intact and his neck isn't slashed and be breaths a silent sigh of relief. 

Shiro looks fine, if not a little pale and shaken. There's something wrong with his right arm, it looks as if it's bent at an odd angle and he relapses with dread that it's broken.  
Fuck, he can see bone sticking out of the flesh. 

"Lancey Lance." It says, sounding as if it's chastising a bad child. It easily dodges the poll, jumping away so that all of them are in its sights.  
It's pouring Keith realizes and Lance's breathing 

"Didn't you like your room? You didn't like the ballon or your pictures?" It questions, cocking it's head and Keith watches as Lance tenses even as the rest of him shakes. Tears roll down their loudmouths face, mixing with the blood before dropping off of his chin. 

"F-fuck you, y-you sick fucking, big headed, ugly, c-child kidnapping, dipshit of a clown!" Lance yells and staggers forwards, swinging his pole at the clown again and again, even as the clown keeps dodging blow after blow. 

Everyone is shouting now, some are rushing further into the room, Allura looks like she's got her own pole and rushes to Lance's side to help bat at It. Coran and Pidge rush to Shiro's side and lead him away from the two members of their group lashing out at It.  
Hunk seems stuck in place at the door, starting with wide eyes at the clown and trembling as he watched mutedly as Lance and Allura take swings at the creature.  
Keith watches as the monster quickly begins to grow irritated and barely had time to get to his feet and rush forwards to catch Lance (he can't exactly grab two people now can he and Allura isn't the one bleeding from his fucking head!) as It whacks them both away and down to the floor. 

It roars at them before turning tail and scurrying out of the room. Allura pushed herself to her feet and rushes after the demon, Hunk startling into action rushed after her, but ultimately they both return and shake their heads; they'd lost It.

...which Keith wasn't sure was entirely a bad thing.  
Lance has curled up against his chest, the pole forgotten in front of them and is sobbing into the fabric of his shirt, he an feel his tears (and blood) seeping through into his chest but he doesn't push the other away, instead he curls in around the other and holds him as close as possible. 

He doesn't know how long he sits there with Lance like that but eventually Coran is the one that ends up suggesting they leave before the monster comes back and they're all quick to agree.  
Some of them need medical attention and none of them are looking forward to explaining to the doctors how they look as if they've just come out of a war. 

But Keith is sure of one thing as he helps Lance stand and guides him out of the house, a worried Hubk hovering just behind them.

He's sure that this fight isn't over yet.

**Author's Note:**

> (The characters and which Loser's club member that I based them off of in the story.)
> 
> Lance - Rickie   
> Keith - Eddie  
> Shiro - Bill  
> Allura - Beverly   
> Hunk - Ben  
> Pidge - Stan  
> Coran - Mike
> 
> \---
> 
> Feel free to do whatever with this idea or whatever, not like I own anything or anything. So, yeah. 
> 
> Please make something of far better quality for this AU if you want to. 
> 
> Oh, and leave a comment to feed my low self esteem/confidence because y'all should know I live and thrive off of positive feedback.


End file.
